A Countdown To Chocoballs
by Carbuncle
Summary: Chocoballs - the latest chocolate sensation!!


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
AUTHORS NOTE/DISCLAIMER: Special thanks to Flayme, who gave me the idea for this fic. It was going to be totally different and written in script form, but ended up like this instead. Sorry Flayme, I did try. All characters here (yes, even the shopkeeper) belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Countdown to Chocoballs  
  
"Mmm... chocolate!" Cloud drooled, as he unwrapped his chocolate bar. "Is there anything sweeter than candy?"  
  
"If there is," Barrett said, "then I don't wanna know about it."  
  
Cloud and Barrett were sat in the Seventh Heaven basement together, each with a bar of chocolate in their hands. They had begun to eat their chocolate, when Tifa and Aeris walked into the room.  
  
"What've you got there?" Tifa asked.  
  
"These are the latest chocolate sensation - Chocobars!" Cloud said, as he swallowed some of his chocolate bar.  
  
"Chocobars?!" Aeris gasped. "Ha! They're just a rip off on Chocoballs!"  
  
"Chocoballs?" Barrett asked, confused.  
  
Aeris put her hands on her hips. "Surely you remember Chocoballs? They were extremely popular last month."  
  
"Oh," Barrett said. "Chocoballs! Yeah, I remember 'em! Weren't they those little chocolate balls filled with white marshmallow?"  
  
"Yes!" Aeris yelled. "I can remember the first time we tried them..."  
  
  
"I'll have three lottery tickets please," Cloud told the shopkeeper. "Oh, and something sweet for the trip back to Seventh Heaven."  
  
The shopkeeper reached behind him and picked up a box of candy from off the shelf. "How 'bout these, kid? They're called Chocoballs."  
  
"Are they good?"  
  
"You kiddin'?!" the shopkeer flinched. "They're the best damn balls in the world! Just put 'em in your mouth and suck 'em and suck 'em and suck 'em!"  
  
"Let me try some of those," Cloud said. The shopkeeper gave him a chocolate ball and he stuck it in his mouth. "Mmm... your balls are the best I've ever tasted! Wow!"  
  
Cid approached the counter with a basket of food.  
  
"I'm gonna tell all my friends how good your balls taste, sir!" Cloud smiled.  
  
"Whoa!" Cid exclaimed, as he dropped his basket and backed off. "I didn't hear nothin', alright?!"  
  
An embarrassed Cid then ran out of the store. Cloud paid for his goods and left the store, too. He walked back through the Slums towards Seventh Heaven, where the rest of the party were waiting for him. Tifa, Barrett and Aeris were all sat on the front porch of the bar when Cloud arrived.  
  
"Where the hell you been?!" Barrett squarked.  
  
"I've just been down to the store. I've got a surprise for you all."  
  
"What is it, Cloud?" Tifa wondered.  
  
"These!" Cloud pulled out the box of Chocoballs from his grocery bag.  
  
"What the hell are they?" Barrett said.  
  
"Only the greatest candy bar in the whole wide world! Try 'em!"  
  
Cloud handed out a chocolate ball to each of his friends. They all stuck them in their mouths and began to suck.  
  
"Mmm..." Aeris moaned. "These are really nice!"  
  
"Yeah," Cloud said, as he popped another chocolate ball into his own mouth. "They're Chocoballs! Chocolate flavoured candy balls with a deep marshmallow center!"  
  
Cid approached the party, with a cigarette in his mouth as usual.  
  
"Ooh," Tifa giggled. "I love the feel of your balls in my mouth, Cloud!"  
  
"Can I have another suck?!" Aeris asked.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Cid screamed, as his cigarette slipped out of his mouth. "What the hell is with everyone's obsession with Cloud's balls today?!"  
  
He then walked off in the opposite direction, disgusted with his friends.  
  
"Ay, pop another one o' ya balls in my mouth, Cloud!" Barrett laughed.  
  
  
"...those were the days," Aeris said. "But now we seem to have forgotten all about them."  
  
"Yeah," Cloud sighed, as he put his half eaten chocolate bar to one side. "I sure could go for a couple of Chocoballs right now..."  
  
"Well," Aeris smiled, "it just so happens I have some right here!"  
  
"Alright!" Cloud cheered. "Throw one in my direction, Aeris!"  
  
Aeris took a box of Chocoballs out from behind her back and pulled one out of the box. "Sorry, I've only got one left."  
  
"I wan' it!" Barrett yelled.  
  
"Tough luck - it's mine!" Aeris chuckled. She popped the ball into her mouth and swallowed. She then began to cough badly, and eventually fell to the floor. She'd choked to death.  
  
Cloud stared at his deceased friend. "Serves her right for not sharing with her friends!"  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
